1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dabber devices, and, more particularly to such devices that will apply a predetermined amount of fluid for each dab (application). Hence, the present invention pertains to metered dosage applicators that may be used to limit the amount of fluid dispensed, or control it so that a specific required amount is dispensed, as in the case of fixed dosage, externally applied medication. Thus, while the present invention device is particularly useful is medication delivery, it could also be used for no-medicinal purposes, e.g. moisturizing labels or applying degreaser to a chemical etching, as in delicate, intricate electronics work. However, the present invention is most advantageous for applying a prescribed dosage to a surface, e.g., skin, by dabbing (pressing an applicator).
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of applicator devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,113 describes a fluid applicator assembly including a retainer ring adapted to be snugly fitted within the open end of a container, the ring having at one end an inwardly extending peripheral web member having value opening therein, a cover means secured to the forward end of the retainer, a value stem extending through the value opening and having an abutment at one end lying against a cover means for the assembly and a valve head at its other end lying against the underside of the web, and a coil spring urging the valve stem in a forward direction, the wall of the web opening being inclined forwardly so as to define a value seat and the wall of the web opening being further inclined inwardly so as to permit easy snap-in insertion of the value stem through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,552 describes a device for metering and dispensing liquid or semiliquid mediums, such as adhesives, paints, lacquers, oils, and anaerobic plastics, comprising a tube having a discharge port and a first valve seat with a conical taper thereto inside of the tube adjacent the discharge port, and a valve body slideable within the tube between open and closed positions with the first valve seal. The valve body has a conical tapered end portion, which complements the conical taper of the first valve seat of the tube. At least one spring nominally biases the valve body to closed position against the first valve seat and a tip is formed on the end of the valve body, which extends through the discharge port of the tube and closes it when the valve body is in closed position against the first valve seat. A cylindrical inner wall of the tube connects with the conical taper of the first valve seat and further extends to form a flared storage chamber at the end thereof. The valve body has a cylindrical portion slideable within the cylindrical inner wall of the tube to form a second valve seat between the flared storage chamber and a metering chamber formed between the ends of the valve body with the cylindrical inner wall of the tube for the purpose of controlling the amount of medium dispensed during use of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,808 describes applicator device comprising a receptacle, which is closed by a tearable cover, and a deformable applicator element, in which, between the applicator element and the cover, is a rounded body retained by a retaining device. Under the effect of pressure exerted on the applicator element, which is transmitted to the rounded body, said rounded body tears the cover and falls into the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,990 describes a liquid applicator providing for a self-sealing feature, which applicator comprises a housing, a valve ember and a spring member. The housing has an aperture through its top wall and an annular sleeve projecting inwardly from an edge of the top wall in a surrounding relation with the aperture, the annular sleeve having an end portion. The valve member includes an actuating part that is slideable received by the annular sleeve and a sealing part that is shaped to form a releasable seal with the end portion of the annular sleeve. The valve and spring members are disposed in an axially displaceable relation such that the actuating part of the valve member is resiliently urged into the annular sleeve; that a part of the actuating part protrudes from the top wall of the housing; and that the sealing part of the valve member sealably engages with the end portion of the annular sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,624 describes a fluid dispensing valve used for printing and marking, having a valve body with an end wall which defines an aperture and a spring biased valve element disposed, within the valve body to open and close the aperture. A spring element is coupled to the tubular body adjacent the circular wall, the spring element and the wall defining a chamber for receiving a fluid metered through the aperture of the valve body when the aperture is opened, the spring element having at least one aperture communicating with the chamber. A porous member is affixed to the spring element such that the porous member covers the aperture in the spring element. The porous member transfers the fluid received in the chamber to a surface in the form of a printed geometric image. In operation, a printing force applied to the porous member causes the spring element to compress and engage the portion of the valve element thereby pushing a portion of the valve element partially back through the aperture in the open position to allow the passage of a marking fluid therethrough to the chamber to wet the porous member. The porous member has a predetermined rigidity, which substantially prevents the porous member from distorting from its predetermined geometric shape under the printing force. The fluid dispensing valve is typically affixed to the open end of a container that contains the fluid to be dispensed. A removable cap is provided for covering the valve when it is not being used.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention relates to a metered dose dispensing dabber device. This device includes a dabber main housing having a container attachment means for affixing the device to a container, a metered dosage reservoir, a hollow dip tube, a metered dosage reservoir outlet, and a valve. The main housing has a base divider wall, this base divider wall having an underside and top side. Further, the base divider wall is closed to prevent liquid from passing from the underside to the top side. The metered dosage reservoir has enclosed walls and is located above the top side of the divider wall. The hollow dip tube passes through the base divider wall and extends downwardly therefrom for insertion into a container. The dip tube also extends upwardly to a predetermined height in the metered dosage reservoir to establish a fill level. The metered dosage reservoir outlet is located on a metered dosage reservoir wall opposite the dip tube. The valve is located in the reservoir outlet, in proximity to the dip tube. The valve has a first position wherein the reservoir outlet is closed and the dip tube is open, and has a second position wherein the reservoir outlet is open and the dip tube is closed.
Because ease of fabrication is an important factor in effectively producing the present invention metered dose dispensing dabber device, in some preferred embodiments, the dip tube and the base divider wall are a single unitary component of the device, and may be formed in a single mold.
In other preferred embodiments, the metered dose dispensing dabber device has enclosed walls of the metered dosage reservoir that include a top wall, wherein the reservoir outlet is located on this top wall. In some embodiments, the metered dose dispensing dabber device reservoir top wall is a domed top wall.
Also, in preferred embodiments of the present invention metered dose dispensing dabber device, the valve is connected to a flexible spring member such that the valve is movably connected to the outlet. Thus, for example, the metered dose dispensing dabber device flexible spring member may be connected to the top wall of the reservoir so as to move relative thereto. The flexible spring member may include a plurality of orifices thereon positioned for dispensing and dispersing of liquid exiting said reservoir outlet. Alternatively, the spring and a dispersing manifold may be separate from one another.
In some cases of the present invention, the spring member and/or separate dispersing manifold may be a domed spring member and/or manifold. The present invention metered dose dispensing dabber device may further include a dispersion means located in proximity to the metered dosage reservoir outlet. This could be a sponge, felt or porous pad adjacent the spring member when it also functions as a manifold (has dispersion orifices), or adjacent a manifold separate from the spring,
The present invention metered dose dispensing dabber device container attachment means may be a snap-on mechanism, a keyway mechanism, or a threaded attachment means.